


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by warmspringrain



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmspringrain/pseuds/warmspringrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie desperately wants a night out dancing with Peggy. Peggy, for some reason, isn't as keen to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

“Jeez Peg, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so nervous.”

Peggy twisted her hands in her lap, a purposeful move that nevertheless gave away how uncomfortable she was feeling. “I’m fine, Angie. It’s…I’ve never been to a place like this before.”

Angie scoffed, “Yeah, but come on, you do things way scarier than this all the time. This is just us going out for a fun time. I mean, it’s still only a dance hall, English. It’s just like any of the other places you’ve been to.”

Spine stiff, Peggy nodded without looking up. “Yes, of course, you’re right. I’m being silly.”

Angie caught Peggy’s chin with one finger and gently lifted until Peggy’s warm brown eyes finally met her own. “Hey. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. You know that right? We can go somewhere else tonight, or even ask this cab to turn around and take us right back home. If you’re not ready, I understand.”

Peggy’s face softened, and she got that look her in eyes, the one Angie had secretly dubbed the ‘I want to kiss you so badly but there are people around’ look. “I want to,” she answered quietly. “I do, honestly. I’m…feeling a bit out of my element, is all.”

Angie shook her head fondly. “You think too much, English.” Eyes lighting up wickedly, she let go of Peggy’s chin and leaned forward. Brushing her lips against Peggy’s ear, she whispered, “Besides, there are so many more interesting things to think about. How fantastic you look in that dress, for instance, or how much I can’t _wait_ to peel it off you.” Angie was close enough that she could feel Peggy’s breath stutter in her chest, and couldn’t hold back the wicked grin as Peggy let out a soft hiss.

“On second thought, maybe we should just head back home—” Peggy started, but at that moment the cab pulled over and stopped.

Angie pulled back, grinning. “Oops, too late! Looks like we’re here!” and scrambled out of the cab as Peggy, muttering under her breath, paid the driver. As soon as Peggy joined her on the street, Angie caught her arm and tugged her along, not wanting to give Peggy any more time to worry herself.

~*~

_Three weeks earlier_

Angie carefully placed the phone back in its cradle before letting out a squeal of excitement. She had been searching for months for somewhere that was safe enough and discreet enough where she and Peggy could go out dancing together. Almost every place Angie looked was either one or the other, not both. Most ladies who wanted a night out with their best gals didn’t know or care about the mob connections almost all the discreet bars and dance halls had, but when your best gal was a key member in a secret government organization, you didn’t have that luxury. Angie had finally, in her frustration, vented to Mr. Jarvis. He had apparently mentioned Angie’s problem to Howard, who had just called to let her know of a place she and Peggy could go. The mob was still involved at some level, she knew, but they keep away from this joint more than most for reasons Howard hadn’t elaborated on. Angie made a mental note to find a way thank him at some point, then went back to her script reading, quietly basking in the glow of her success.

Of course, all the work that went into finding the dance hall was almost for nothing. “Oh, Angie, it sounds lovely, but I couldn’t possibly,” Peggy had tried. She came up with a whole myriad of excuses, all of which Angie was able to counteract or rebuff completely with increasingly less patience. Finally, Peggy all but shouted, “Why are you so set on this?”

“Why are you so against it?” Angie shot back. “God, Peg, I finally manage to find a place we can actually go out like a regular couple for once and you won’t even consider it! Is it too much to ask to go out and have a dance where, for just once, I get to have you as my partner?”

Peggy’s whole face went white, and for a moment Angie couldn’t tell if she was going to cry or hit her. She did neither, instead turning and walking out the door, back rigid as the door clicked quietly behind her.

As soon as she was gone, Angie collapsed on the couch and sobbed. She tried not to get overly emotional when she and Peggy fought, since it only ever made things worse between them, but sometimes she couldn’t help it. Angie had gotten used to Peggy’s strange moods over time, as much as anyone could, and she really did try to give Peggy the space she needed. Angie knew that Peggy was as open and honest with her as she could be, and that there would always be things she couldn’t share. She trusted Peggy, and she was honored by the amount of trust that Peggy returned.

But Peggy was still an intensely private person, even with those she trusted the most, and sometimes Angie would say or do something and run into a wall with Peggy where she’d never expected one. Even when that happened, though, Peggy would explain, or give her a tight, guilty smile and apologize with her actions when she couldn’t with words. Peggy didn’t offer excuses, even early on when Angie would get hurt much more easily. Peggy would tell her, or she wouldn’t, but she’d be straightforward about it either way. Which is why Angie couldn’t understand how Peggy was acting now, and why she was crying so hard at being left alone in their too-big house. She didn’t understand what she’d done so wrong by asking for one night of dancing.

Eventually Angie started to cook dinner, hoping the familiar movements would calm her. _Maybe I pushed her too much_ , Angie reasoned as she gathered ingredients. It had been clear that Peggy had been uncomfortable, but Angie had ignored that, too caught up in her success.  Maybe she needed to give Peggy time to come around to the idea; she shouldn’t have pushed her so hard. _Although_ , a part of Angie countered as she minced garlic a bit more violently than was strictly necessary, _Peggy also didn’t need to storm out as if I was acting like a spoiled child_. Frustrated, Angie leaned over to turn the radio on, ending the stifling silence and cutting off the rest of her circling thoughts.

Angie finished dinner, then dessert, then finally ate on her own, and still Peggy didn’t come home. Angie wandered back to the couch, unable to focus on anything except the gnawing guilt and worry growing in her chest. Eventually she fell asleep, emotionally wrung out.

~*~

Angie woke to a blanket being draped over her. “Pegs?” she murmured sleepily, reaching out a hand, trying and failing to remember what she was doing sleeping on the couch, rather than their bed.

Peggy’s warm hand took hold of her own freezing one, lips ghosting across the knuckles. “I’m sorry, darling; I didn’t mean to wake you, but you were shivering. Go back to sleep; you’ll be nice and warm now.”

But Angie’s brain had finally caught up with the rest of her. “Peg!” she shouted, scrambling to sit up. “Where in God’s creation have you been? You—you stormed out and I didn’t know where you were and you didn’t come back and dinner’s cold and I—” But then she looked up into Peggy’s face, and her heart clenched. “You scared me,” she continued, but softer. “You know I hate it when you’re out and I don’t know where you are. And it—look, I know I pushed too you much. I didn’t mean to, it’s just that I got so excited. The dancing—we don’t have to go if you really don’t want to. I’m sorry, okay? I—”

“No, Angie, stop,” Peggy shushed her gently, grabbing the blanket that had fallen to the floor and wrapping it around Angie’s shoulders. Grabbing a second blanket to tuck around the slight brunette, she continued, “I’m the one who should be apologizing. I was rude, and I shouldn’t have stormed out the way I did. I’m sorry if I worried you; I didn’t mean to be gone as long as I was.” Seeing the frightened look skim across Angie’s face, she shook her head and clarified, “not because of any trouble; I got too much in my own head and lost track of time.” Angie nodded and watched as Peggy reached for a third blanket for herself as she settled at the other end of the couch.

She toyed with the edge of the blanket for a few moments, then took a deep breath as if steeling herself, and said baldly, “Captain America—or, Steve Rogers, as I knew him…we served together in the war. He was good soldier, and a good man. We were…we could have been…Steve and I were supposed to go dancing. We had talked about it a few times, though it was…more than that. It was the last thing he said to me, before he…” she swallowed, her knuckles turning white around the blanket in her grip.

“Oh, Pegs,” Angie breathed, but Peggy shook her head.

“Please, I…I thought when we first got together, that there was no reason to talk with you about him. There wasn’t much to talk about, to be honest—he and I had so little time together, just a few small moments here and there. And it’s…I didn’t want you worrying about me, or comparing yourself to him. I didn’t want you thinking that he was better, or you had to live up to him. You don’t. You never have.”  

Peggy swallowed hard, then finally looked up to meet Angie’s gaze. “I know you’re not him. But all I could hear when you started talking about going dancing was his voice as that plane was going down, and it felt like I was losing you too. I know it’s silly—”

“No, Pegs, no,” Angie finally interjected, leaning forward to grab one of her hands. “It’s not—God, it must have been awful for you.” Peggy shook her head, looking down at the blanket again as a tear slid down her cheek. Angie’s free hand came up to brush it away before Peggy could, then gently cupped her cheek. “Hey. Look at me. It’s okay. It’s okay to miss him. And it’s okay to be scared sometimes. But Pegs, you’re not going to lose me like that. I promise. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Peggy shut her eyes at that, letting out a choked sob, covering her face in her hands. Angie gently pulled at Peggy’s shoulders until she was leaning against Angie’s chest, rearranging the blankets around them. Peggy turned into Angie, face still hidden behind her hands as she cried, silent sobs shaking through her. Angie carded her fingers through Peggy’s hair and made soothing noises until she quieted, giving her a few extra moments before tapping at the fingers still hiding her face. “Come on out, English.”

Peggy had stolen Angie’s heart a long time ago, but she lost it all over again as Peggy slowly lifted her tear-streaked face over her fingers to look up at Angie. “I’m sorry, Angie. I’m not sure what’s gotten into me tonight—” but Angie shushed her gently, placing a light kiss on her forehead. Peggy gave her a grateful look, then sat up, scrubbing at her face with her palms. “Ugh, I must look a fright,” she huffed.

“Nonsense,” Angie retorted, handing her a handkerchief, “You look just as lovely as you always do.” When Peggy stopped wiping her face and glared up at her, disbelieving, Angie shrugged. “Hey, it’s not my fault it’s true. I don’t make the rules.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, then looked down at the handkerchief balled in her hand. “I’m sorry I never told you about Steve before. I…I kept telling myself that it wasn’t the right time, but…” she trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

One of Angie’s hands came to wrap around the hand that wasn’t holding the handkerchief. “It’s all right, Pegs. If you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to talk about it.”

Peggy looked up at Angie, guilt and gratitude warring in her expression. “Angie, how…?”

“How can I have you tell me that you and the man who was Captain America were once an item and just go along with it? Well, for one thing, I had always suspected. You’re a good spy, Pegs, but you’re not the most subtle person, you know? And yeah, I mean, it’s a bit of an intimidating act to follow, but then you’re a pretty intimidating person yourself sometimes, so I figure it’s all relative anyway.”

Peggy continued to look at Angie as if she couldn’t quite believe she was real. Finally, after a long moment, she ventured. “And there’s not…anything you want to know?”

Angie shrugged even as she gave Peggy a warm, knowing look. “I mean, sure, I’m curious, but it’s not the first time. And I know you, Peg. You’ll tell me what you want to tell me when you’re able to. I figure it was hard enough for you to tell me this much; wouldn’t be very nice of me if I immediately tried to pry you for more.”

This was apparently too much for Peggy, who was suddenly crouching over Angie, holding her face and kissing her desperately. The kiss deepened until they both had to break away, panting. “Jesus, Pegs, a simple ‘thank you’ would have gotten the message across,” Angie teased half-heartedly, trying to get her breath back.

Peggy shot her a wicked grin, smaller than her normal ones but still just as genuine. “Are you complaining?”

Angie’s eyebrows shot up as she matched Peggy’s challenging tone, “Only thing I’m complaining about is that you stopped.” Taking her up on the challenge, Peggy kissed her again, more roughly this time, and Angie began to feel warm all over. But as she felt Peggy’s hands start to wander, she pulled back, holding on to Peggy when she immediately tried to kiss her again. “Hey,” she said, her voice wavering more than she expected as she searched Peggy’s face. “Are you sure you’re okay? Because we don’t have to—I don’t want to if you need—”

Peggy cut her off with another kiss, soft and sweet this time, before pulling back to meet her eyes again. The warmth in the look directed her way nearly stole Angie’s breath all over again. “I want to. I want to with _you_ , Angie. Please?”

What else could Angie do but nod back? Peggy kissed her again, possessively this time, and Angie opened herself up to Peggy willingly. Peggy kissed her hungrily, then pulled back just enough to continue the kiss at her jawline. She left a trail of open mouthed kisses down Angie’s neck, hand slipping beneath Angie’s shirt to cup her breast through the bra and Christ, Angie was going to come undone just like that.

When Peggy got to Angie’s collarbone, she brushed her nose against Angie’s shirt, growling, “This is in my way.” It was quickly discarded, along with Angie’s bra, and when they were gone Peggy looked down at her in hungry admiration before taking her right breast in her mouth, fingers pinching and plucking at the left one.

“Oh, God, Peg, that feels so good,” Angie whimpered as she pulled Peggy’s shirt free of her skirt and started to tug it up. But then Peggy’s hands were on Angie’s wrists, pinning them over her head. Even as Angie could feel her body react, she protested, “Please, Pegs. I want to feel you—”

“You will,” Peg answered, nuzzling into Angie’s neck, keeping a firm hold on her wrists in one hand as the other trailed back down to Angie’s breast. “But not yet. First I want to take care of you. Please, darling?”

Angie shivered at Peggy’s tone, but she stopped fighting the grip on her wrist and grabbed hold of the couch, nodding. “Yeah, okay.”

Angie couldn’t see Peggy’s answering grin, but she could feel it as the hand on her wrist let go, reaching down to cup the unattended breast. Both hands full, Peggy raised her head to bite not-so-gently on Angie’s ear. “Thank you,” she murmured, her breath sending even more shivers down Angie’s spine.

Peggy gave Angie’s right breast one last tweak, then trailed her hand slowly down Angie’s stomach. Angie bit back a whimper, willing herself to stay still as the hand finally slipped between her skirt and underwear, but she couldn’t help bucking when Peggy stroked her through the damp fabric.

Peggy made a strangled noise in her throat. “Oh, God, Angie. I don’t deserve you.”

Angie wanted to argue, but Peggy’s fingers were moving and she couldn’t find the words, could barely think. It felt so good, but it wasn’t _enough_. “Please,” she managed, head lolling to the side and eyes squeezed shut. “Peggy, _please_ —”

Peggy kissed her, her hands pulling back, and Angie whimpered at the loss, even as it meant that her skirt and underwear were getting pulled down and off. Once discarded, Peggy pulled back, murmuring, “Look at me, darling.”

Angie opened her eyes, looking up at Peggy. As soon as their eyes met, Peggy slipped a finger deep inside of Angie, and it took all of her concentration to maintain the eye contact.

“Is that enough, darling?” Peggy asked, a wicked grin on her face, already knowing the answer.

Angie moaned. “More, please more.”

“Mmm,” Peggy replied, finger moving at a lazy pace. “How much more would you like?” She adjusted so Angie could feel her fingers hovering like a promise. “Two?” Angie whimpered and squirmed as Peggy pressed harder, but still not where Angie needed her. “Or three?”

“Jesus, Pegs, please—”

“Uh-uh, that’s not an answer,” Peggy teased, pulling her fingers out completely.

Eyes wide, Angie nearly screamed at Peggy, “Three then! Three! Thr—” the rest of her answer was lost in a wordless moan as Peggy finally obliged. Angie’s eyes rolled back and she gripped the sofa so hard she might have heard tearing. “Oh god, thank you, thank you, oh god—”

“Eyes open, now,” Peggy reminded her. She sounded the same as she always did, but when Angie obeyed, she could see how hard Peggy was working to keep her composure. “Ah, there you are. Keep your eyes on me, Angie. I want to watch you.” And if that alone wasn’t enough to send Angie over the edge, the added thumb to her clit certainly was. Angie came screaming, somehow managing to maintain eye contact, even as Peggy’s fingers never stopped, and she was sent over the edge a second time only a few minutes later. Finally, Peggy brought her down gently, pulling her hand out and cleaning it greedily before helping Angie loosen her grip on the couch. As soon as she was free, Angie tugged Peggy down for a kiss, murmuring “Just give me two minutes, all right?”

Peggy laughed, curling into her, although Angie could feel how warm her face was. “Angie, it’s fine. Honestly.”

Angie didn’t even bothering opening her eyes, merely tightening her grip as she retorted, “If you think I’m letting you go anywhere after that, English, you’ve got another think coming. I just need to catch my breath, that’s all.”

As Angie’s heart rate began to return to a more normal pace, she began to trail her fingers up and down Peggy’s back, pretending not to notice when Peggy started squirming beneath her. Finally, after several minutes of this teasing, Peggy whined, “Angie…”

Angie opened her eyes; now it was her turn to grin wickedly. “I believe you are wearing entirely too many clothes, English,” she said conversationally, all the while nudging one of her legs between Peggy’s.

Peggy closed her eyes in frustration as she tried to grind against Angie’s thigh. “We can certainly fix that,” she all but growled.

Angie nodded and sat up. “The let’s get this all off, shall we?”

They made quick work of Peggy’s clothes, then Angie gently pushed Peggy back until she was spread open before her, one foot on the floor and the other braced on the couch. Angie took a moment to stare down at her reverently, whispering, “Oh, Peggy. I think you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Peggy flushed prettily even as she raised her hips and groaned, “God, Angie, can’t you—”

But then Angie was kneeling on the floor, her mouth exactly where Peggy wanted it, and the rest of the sentence was lost in a moan. Peggy reached down to pull her even closer, but Angie intercepted Peggy’s hand with her own. Hands clasped, Angie shifted so she could look at Peggy, mouth never stopping. Peggy whimpered, overwhelmed by the sight and the things Angie’s tongue was doing to her. She knew without question that Angie was demanding of her the same eye contact that she had demanded of Angie, and Peggy quickly felt herself coming undone at the realization. “Angie, oh god, Angie—” And just like that, she was already over the edge.

But it seemed like the eye contact wasn’t the only thing that Angie was mirroring as her tongue kept moving, if anything, more eagerly and Angie hummed happily. Peggy shuddered, already feeling overwhelmed. “Angie, I’m not sure—oh, God—it’s too much, I—oh, God,” she babbled, but all Angie did in response, eyes gleaming, was reach up with her free hand and add two fingers.

And Peggy had been trying to keep eye contact, really she had, but it was too much to do as she came hard enough to see stars, shouting incoherently. Angie seemed to be considering trying for a third time, but Peggy tugged weakly on the hand she was still holding, whimpering Angie’s name. So instead Angie slowed and pulled back, planting a few lingering kisses before letting Peggy pull her up for a hungry, exhausted kiss.

Angie grabbed one of the blankets out of the tangle on the floor and draped it over the two of them as she curled up on top of Peggy. It wasn’t a large enough couch that they wouldn’t wake up sore in the morning, but neither could be bothered to move at the moment.

As they drifted off to sleep, Peggy tiredly brushed a hand across Angie’s hair. “Love you,” she murmured, easily open and vulnerable in her post-coital exhaustion as she struggled to be at any other time.

Angie dropped a kiss on her cheek and snuggled in further. “Love you too, Pegs. No matter what.”

~*~

Angie, after that evening, was willing to let the whole dancing thing go. It was instead Peggy, a quiet evening over a week later, who tentatively asked if Angie still wanted to go with her.

The question took Angie completely by surprise, so she wasn’t able to hide the delight and excitement that flashed across her face. “Really, Peg? Are you sure?” Her smile dimmed, and she looked at Peggy worriedly. “I mean, we don’t have to. Honest. If you don’t want to, or it’s too hard, or you’re only doing it for me—”

“Angie, no, it’s not like that.” Peggy cut Angie off before she could get too caught up in excuses. “I don’t—it’s not just for you, though that is, of course, a factor. I…I would like to go dancing with you. I want us to be able to have an actual date, to go out for once with you. And…I need to do this for me too.”

Angie didn’t say anything for a moment, her eyes shining as she gently took Peggy’s hands in hers, kissing each palm softly. Looking up and seeing the rare vulnerable look on Peggy’s face, she reached up and cupped one of her cheeks softly. “All right then, Peg, then let’s go dancing.”

~*~

So here they were, two weeks and one very nervous cab ride later, finally at the dance hall Howard had found for them. Angie was vibrating with nervous excitement, whereas Peggy just seemed plain old nervous. They got in without a hitch, and Peggy seemed to relax when she took in the well-armed guards at all entrances and around the bar. They had arrived early in the evening, so the dance floor wasn’t too crowded yet. Angie turned to Peggy beaming. “How about a dance, English?”

Peggy laughed hesitantly. “Truthfully, I was hoping to have a visit to the bar first.” She looked at Angie uncertainly, worried that she’d said the wrong thing, but Angie just nodded, eyes kind.

“Of course, English. Whatever you want.”

Peggy grabbed Angie’s hand and squeezed gratefully. They made their way to the bar and ordered a bourbon for Peggy and a pink lady for Angie, making themselves comfortable in the corner, ready to people-watch.

Within minutes, however, a bright-eye blonde sidled up to Angie. “Hey sugar, haven’t seen you around here before. Care for a dance?”

Angie’s mouth was open, ready to refuse, but Peggy was quicker. “She’d love one.” When Angie turned to gape at her, Peggy smiled warmly back. “You really should, Angie. I want you to have fun. So go on, enjoy yourself.”

“But what about you?” Angie responded dumbly, aware but uncaring that the blonde was still waiting for an answer, watching her and Peggy with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

Peggy’s smile widened wickedly, “I’ll be having fun watching you.”

Angie blinked. Oh. Well then.

Angie accepted the blonde’s outstretched hand and they went whirling off. As soon as the dance was over, there was another girl waiting to ask Angie for a dance, then another, and another after that. Angie was a good dancer, especially when she wanted to be, and tonight, knowing Peggy was watching her every move, she very much wanted to be.

Eventually she had to beg off, completely winded, and went to find Peggy at the bar. Peggy slid gracefully off of her bar stool as soon as Angie reached her, helping her to sit down and a glass of water already in hand. Angie drank greedily, gasping out a thanks when the glass was two-thirds gone. Peggy smiled softly at her, wiping delicately at Angie’s brow with her handkerchief. Even still, Angie searched her face worriedly. “You sure you’re still having fun, Pegs? You’ve barely moved all night.”

In response, Peggy leaned in and kissed her warmly. Pulling back, Peggy answered, “I’m having a lovely time, Ang. Honestly. I’ve enjoyed every minute of watching you.” She laughed as she continued, “I thought the turns and flips you managed with the redhead in the blue dress were particularly impressive. I’m pretty sure you had the eyes of everyone in this place for that number.”

Angie hummed, eyes closing in contentment. “Yeah, well, they ain’t seen nothing yet. As soon as I catch my breath, you and I are finally getting our spin around the dance floor. Then we’ll show them what a good time really looks like.”

Angie could feel Peggy tense against her, but after a beat she could also feel her nod. “All right then. As soon as you’ve caught your breath.”

They settled into a comfortable silence after that, happy to watch the couples spinning around the dance floor for a time. It was Peggy who reached for Angie’s hand to hold, Peggy who was so clearly delighting in being able to show her affection without having to triple check their surroundings first. Angie looked up at her girlfriend, noticing the look of open joy and contentment that Peggy so seldom wore, and instantly resolved to find ways to bring out that look as often as possible.

Finally, the band started up a slow number, and Angie stood, never letting go of Peggy’s hand. “Come on, Pegs, this is it.”

Peggy came willingly enough, but she shot one last longing look back at the open bar stool and her half-finished bourbon. Angie tugged a bit harder, grinning at her. “Don’t you dare look back, English. Just keep your eyes on me.” She put a steadying hand on Peggy’s waist and started to sway them gently.

Giving one last feeble protest, Peggy started, “I don’t want to hold you back—”

Angie rolled her eyes. “Shut up and dance with me.”

Peggy couldn’t keep the blush from coloring her cheeks, but she obeyed the slight brunette and took her left hand, her other hand draped on Angie’s shoulder as Angie settled her right arm on Peggy’s waist. They started to sway with an easy grace that made Angie suspect that, despite Peggy’s reluctance, she was actually a skilled dancer. She’d have to test out the theory later. But for now, as Peggy began to relax in her arms, Angie was content to pull her closer and finally enjoy a dance with the only partner she ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea, title, and key bits of dialogue are all thanks to "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon. 
> 
> This is my first time writing for this fandom, and also first time writing anything explicit, so any feedback is welcome and appreciated.


End file.
